Don't Tell A Soul
by That New Fan
Summary: Ally has always been that girl. You know, the girl that stay out of everyone's business, the girl that hates drama, the girl that almost always has her nose in one book or the other but then the mysterious Austin Moon perked her interest and she's determined to find out what makes him tick whether it kills her or not. And it just might.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I'm new to austin and ally fanfiction and I want to ask you guys about this story idea.

Ally has always been that girl. You know, the girl that stay out of everyone's business. The girl that almost always had her nose in one book or the other but then the mysterious Austin Moon perked her interest and she's determined to find out what makes him tick whether it kills her or not. And it just might.

Soooo. Tell me what you think .

Quote of the day : Do what you love and love what you do .

That New Fan signing out x


	2. The Meeting

I've always dreaded the first week of school. All those fake bitches that don't care about you asking you how your holiday was, hoping it was horrible compared to theirs and the asshole boys talking about how many girls they banged during summer and all the parties they went to.

_**Idiots.**_

Lucky for me I'm one of those girls. You know, those ones that nobody really notices. During sophomore year I practically made it my duty to not be noticed by the BAAU. BAAU stands for Bitches and Assholes United ( Trish and I made it up ). It consists of all the popular crew. They run the school and make sure everyone knows it. I have only one friend, her name is Trish De la Rosa. Personality wise, we're polar opposites. She loves being in people's business and is quite loud.

Most mornings before school , it is just me and my dad. My parents got separated when I was 10. Six years later and I still hate the both of them for it; my mum more than my dad.

"I won't be able to pick you up from school today" Dad said softly as he looked up from the newspaper

"Whatever" I said

He smiled and said "Great. You better get going I don't want you to be late for your first week in school as a junior " Over the years , he had learnt to ignore my attitude.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want that" I said sarcasm dripping like venom.

I told him a quick bye and left the house.

Marino high was just a 20 minute walk from my house so most of the time , I usually walked it. I stuck my earphones in my ear and let the music take me. Before I knew it , I walking through the doors of Marino aka Prison. People kept bumping into me and not apologizing . It was so annoying. That was one of the downsides of being invisible I guess. I casually walk over to my locker and take my books out and walk to my first class of the day.

* * *

><p>The only highlight of the first day of school was that I miraculously always had Music. Music is my favourite subject of all time. The only downside was that I had stage fright. I can't perform in front of more than a handful of people. Thankfully no member of the BAAU was in my class.<p>

I walked into music class and sat in my usual sit at the back of class. I patiently read a novel as everyone began to file into class. We were only ten so it wasn't like we were a lot. Steve; my music teacher,was about to start his usual welcome to a new semester speech but was cut off by the principal's voice.

"Allyson Dawson , Please report to the principal's office"

Confused as to why the principal was calling me , I excused myself and walked to the principal's office. As I walked in I saw Mary; the principal's secretary, sorting through files.

"Hello Mary" I said smiling

"Hello Allyson. How are you ?" She said beaming at me.

Did I mention she loves me ?

"I'm very fine. Do you have any idea as to why the principal is calling me? " I asked curiously. I knew I wasn't in trouble. I mean come one, It's me we're talking about.

Just as she was about to tell me why I was here, the principal walked out of his office.

"Good Allyson. You're here" Principal Ted said excitedly and out of the corner of my eye I could see Mary checking his out his ass.

Principal Ted was not bad at all for a man his age. He had this Matt Damon vibe going on with him so I could see why Mary was attracted to him.

"Yes I am and I would like to know why I'm here."

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from your class but I needed your help for something urgent"

I motioned for him to continue.

"Well you see, We have a new transfer student coming in from New York. His past school records haven't been great and we need someone of high conduct to show him around and be his guide to make sure he's not trouble here"

"And That's where I come in " I stated

"Yes. We need you to show him around and maybe rub off some of that good conduct on him." He said nodding

"And what is in it for me ?" I questioned. I had to get something out this. I'm nice but I'm not that nice.

"We will ensure that any college of your choice gets a recommendation letter from all the teachers that are currently teaching you, as well as myself."

This was what I needed. This was what was going to get me into MUNY and nobody was going to stop me not even this cliché high school delinquent.

"Okay. I'll do it"

"Thank you Allyson. Thank you "

"When is this delinquent supposed to arrive anyway ?"

I was shocked when I heard a rough deep voice from behind me.

"That's Mr. Delinquent to you."

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I met Austin Moon.


	3. Mother Issues

I was so pissed. Actually pissed is an understatement to what I was feeling and It's all because of _**HIM.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**"That's Mr. Delinquent to you"**_

_**I slowly turned back praying to God that that wasn't Austin. However, God seemed to be on a lunch break and couldn't grant my wish.**_

_**"H-hello" I stuttered like the idiot I was.**_

_**Looking at him, He was so gorgeous. **_

_**He was really tall ; probably 6 feet. He had that golden blonde hair that was begging for me to run my fingers through them, the chocolate brown eyes that made me melt and his pink luscious I wanted to desperately kiss.**_

_**But that doesn't mean I like him.**_

_**Bad boys aren't my type.**_

_**"Is she the Angel that's supposedly going to change me ?" He scoffed as he asked Principal Ted**_

_**Rude ! I'm standing right here. **_

_**"I have a name"**_

_**"I would ask you for it but I really don't care "**_

_**I gasped at his comment. The audacity of this boy.**_

_**"Look here Mr. I'm too cool for school, I hate being your guide as much as you hate having one but I swear if you make this harder for me; than it already is, I will make your life in this school a living hell. Do I make myself clear ?" I said venomously**_

_**And that's when I saw it. A flicker of fear. **_

_**I smirked as I knew I had finally shut up him up.**_

_**"Whatever"**_

_**"For your information, My name is Ally"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It wasn't long before everyone knew about the new student and as usual all the rumours had already started .<strong>_

_**Some said Austin just got out of juvie after being charged for robbery, Others said he was a drug addict but the funniest of all was that he was an undercover agent working for the FBI.**_

_**What people come up with these days though.**_

_**Anyway, I walked Austin to everyone of our classes. Yes. Our Classes. Ted thought it would be a great idea for Austin and I to be in the same classes. **_

_**Yay. What a great idea Principal Ted.**_

_**During the tour, Austin didn't attempt to talk to me and I was grateful for it. In classes , he sat beside me and listened to music all through. As much as I disliked it, I was quite excited to find out he liked music and as far as I could tell he had a great taste in music. I could hear 1975's, U2, Twin Atlantic, the Weeknd and some others coming from his earphones. **_

_**Science class was probably the most awkward class ever. Mrs. Clark;my science teacher, announced that we had a project on the FIRST DAY OF FREAKING SCHOOL and to top it off you'd never guess who my partner was.**_

_**C'mon Guess.**_

_**That's right Mr. Delinquent himself.**_

* * *

><p>Yup today is officially the worst day of my life. I doubt it would get worse. It was already school over and Austin had gone home;as far as I knew.<p>

I probably spoke too soon as I heard my phone ring.

**"Can you feel it coming, Can you feel it coming, can you feel it, feel it, feel it, running through your bones -"**

"Hey Dad" I said in a bored tone.

"hey pumpkin. I won't be able to pick you up today but don't worry your mum's going to pick you up; she should be there any moment."

"Why ? I don't want to go to her house and stay with her snotty children."

"sorry kiddo. It's her turn this week . I gotta go Alls. See ya next week."

"Bye dad."

Sigh

I just can't catch a break .

* * *

><p>That's all for this chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed. I have IGCSE's this month and next month so I won't have the chance to update . Now that I can I just wanted to get it out of the way. I hope you like this chapter.<p>

Quote of the day : What would you attempt to do if you knew you could never fail ?


End file.
